


Tell me you're alone tonight

by Scarlett_Demons



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 01:29:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11521686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlett_Demons/pseuds/Scarlett_Demons
Summary: I'm more terrified of spending my whole life not knowing if you feel the same





	1. Outta Nowhere

Your heart fluttered when you saw the roster was coming to Madison Square Garden and fluttered again when you realized you were set to work that show.

Normally you were confined to the offices of WWE HQ working on their youtube channel but as the roster was in the same town, you were asked to hang out backstage and do some interviews for wwe.com.

For a lot of the roster it was their MSG debut. Anyone in the wrestling community knows MSG is the holy grail of wrestling arenas, somewhere everyone wants to perform.

As you dressed that morning you took extra care to fix your long brown hair just right, running your fingers through it to give it a windswept sexy messy look. It took ages to pick an outfit but eventually settled on a black play suit with a red off the shoulder shirt and of course, a killer pair of heels. Being only 5ft 2" you needed the extra inches, especially when interviewing some of the guys in the locker room.

Ipod on, handbag over your shoulder, you set off for the subway and located your platform to head towards the Garden. 

As you glanced through Instagram and Twitter your mind started to wander. It had been months since you'd seen him. The last time you were in the same room as each other you'd felt a familiar spark and knew full well he'd been staring at you the whole time but nothing had come of it. Sometimes you would chat through private message, a little harmless flirting, which from time to time had got a little racy. And then there would be the phone calls but you hadn't had one of those in a while.

You smiled as you read back your last interaction, where he told you you were the most beautiful girl he'd ever met, both inside and out and how much he was looking forward to seeing you again. It still baffled you that he had been so open and honest. He was a notorious lone wolf and his private life was water tight, you would never hear anything about his relationship status on social media. The last time you had properly talked to him was over a month ago. How is it possible to miss someone who isn't even yours?

Surely he knew you were going to be there tonight? You sat on the rickety train debating if he knew. You pondered what to do to get his attention without coming across as desperate. As you got off the train you spotted a sign leading the way to Madison Square Garden, so took a quick selfie and posted it on Instagram 'Heading to MSG for WWE live'

Less then a minute later you felt your phone vibrate in your pocket. It was him.

'You're coming to the show?' You smiled as you replied 'Sure am, be there in 10 minutes. See you there'

Was this your opportunity to finally tell him how you felt or would you bottle it like last time?

You walked the short distance from the tube station to the arena. The hustle and bustle of New York was something you would never get used to. A few people glanced your way, whispering as they passed you, clearly recognizing you from the WWE you tube videos but no-one intercepted you.

Your mind raced back to a time when you spent the afternoon together. That was nearly three months ago. A picture had circulated social media of you two holding hands when you went for coffee. You recalled a nice afternoon but desperately hoped it would develop into something more as the internet already had you pegged as an item. Maybe that's why he had been so guarded. He was such a private person and he felt like he'd been violated. But surely he could have said something. Frustration set in. What was holding him back?

You glanced around the backstage area as you walked towards make up and a part of you was a little gutted that he wasn't waiting for you when you arrived. 

But then across in the distance you spotted the back of his head as he was ushered into a room. Your stomach did a back flip as the realization came over you that he was actually here. You could feel the anticipation and nervousness set in as you shuffled awkwardly in the make up chair. 

You had been sat a while he finally came out of the room down the corridor. Wearing a black suit and a white shirt he came into full view. He had his head in his phone but as he got closer he lifted his head and your eyes met. His long hair was pulled back into a pony tail and his beard made him look even hotter then you remembered. Your heart was pounding, the effect he had on you was indescribable. A big beaming smile spread across his face and his deep hazel eyes sparkled as he held your gaze. It was clear he was on his way somewhere else, you coyly dropped your head but kept your eyes firmly on him. 

'Hi' you mouthed softly as he passed you. He didn't say anything but simply gave you a cheeky wink as he walked by.

Part of you wanted to go running after him but in a corridor bustling with people, you decided against it. How would you ever find the courage to tell him how you felt about him?

The day rolled on and you completed interviews with each superstar who was making their Garden debut. You spoke with everyone but him but as you wrapped up with Nia, he approached the cameras. It was his turn next.

Before you even had time to think the camera was rolling and words were coming out of your mouth.

'We're here with WWE Superstar Seth Rollins, who is making his Madison Square Garden debut a little later tonight. Tell me Seth, how are you feeling right now?'

You turned slightly and thrust the microphone towards him. He looked at you for a split second and you could feel the heat rise up in your face. You didn't dare look anywhere else, so you kept your eyes on him and smiled as he responded.

'I'm pretty excited right now y/n. Wrestling at Madison Square Garden has been a dream of mine since I was little. And to be here, after being out for nearly 7 months with my knee injury, is really special' and he showed a big toothy grin.

'Any messages for the fans, who will, I'm sure, be right behind you tonight'

He giggled a little, showing off his pearly white teeth. You shuddered.

'I am THE MAN! I came here tonight to Redesign, Rebuild and Reclaim what is rightfully mine, the WWE Universal Champion. We are gonna blow the roof off the Garden tonight....... ' and he flicked his wet hair back and walked off camera.

'Aaaand......cut' said the producer 'great job y/n, that's you done for the day'

'Awesome' you replied, eager to go after him but when you turned around he was gone.

You sat backstage as the show kicked into gear. The music played and you could feel the rumble of the crowd resonating through the floor, making everything around you shake. Although you weren't a wrestler yourself, you quickly understood why wrestling here was such a big deal. The monitor in front of you gave you the best seat in the house and you couldn't help but feel emotional as you saw your friends so happy.

Renee came to sit with you just as Seth Rollins music hit. You watched intently as he appeared through the smoke. Wearing his skin tight trousers that hugged his hips in ways that made your lady parts quiver, you felt your heart rate quicken in your chest. You were so captivated by him, the way he moved and the steely look on his face. You gasped, breaking the silence.

'Something you need to tell me?' Said Renee as she shuffled in her chair. 

Embarrassed you turned your head away, hoping to hide your face from her. No-one really knew how you felt about Seth but on occasion it had been pointed out that there was a serious spark between you. What people also didn't know about was the late night phone calls, the hours spent talking to each other. The times he called you because he simply wanted to hear your voice. The longing in his voice when he was clearly frazzled and alone. The number of times you had debated getting a plane in the middle of the night just so you could wrap your arms around him. 

Renee didn't press is any further but you knew you were slightly busted.

He won his match against Karl Anderson and made his way back up the ramp, waving at the crowd and smiling from ear to ear. You felt so happy for him, knowing that when he was rehabbing his knee this was one of the moments he focused on to motivate himself to get better.

You decided to go grab a coffee during the interval and headed off to catering, leaving Renee to save your seat. 'You want anything honey?' You asked politely but she declined.

The corridor was empty and as you turned the corner you noticed Seth crouched up against a wall with his head in his hands. He was still in his wrestling gear, bare chested and was dripping in sweat.

You stood a moment mesmerized by him debating whether or not you should even disturb him. He was clearly staying clear of the crowd but you couldn't bare the thought of him not having anyone to talk to. So you took a long and deep breath and you quietly approached him.

'You alright?' You asked bravely.

Your voice pulled him from his reflective moment and he instantly jumped to his feet. 'Yeah' he replied 'Just having a moment' he said with a half smile.

He looked at you, looked deep into your eyes and smiled. 'Been an emotional day' he said softly.

'I bet' you replied 'last time I saw you, you said that The Garden was your goal and it was all you thought about during rehab'

He nodded and pulled his lips together, running his tongue across his teeth from inside his mouth. Captivated, you couldn't help but stare.

Before you had chance to formulate any further thought or comment he lurched forward, placing his hands on your hips and pulling you towards him. He knocked your breath out of you as he crashed his lips into yours and pulled your body next to his and he leaned back against the wall. You were swept up in the moment. You ran your hands up the side of his face and up into his jet black hair as you responded to his kiss. With the utmost intensity he kissed you, so feverish you wondered if you would ever be able to pry yourself away from his warm embrace.

You moved back a little and rested the palms of your hands on his chest, feeling his heart racing against you.

'Sorry, I didn't mean to be so forward' he said.

'You don't ever have to worry about being forward with me' you replied

He spun you round, pressing you against the wall as his hips pushed against yours. Once again his lips pressed against yours and you couldn't help but respond. His hand came up to your jaw to cradle your face as his soft and electric kisses moved down your jaw line and onto your throat. You closed your eyes, marveling at the way his lips felt against your skin.

He pulled away slightly and smiled before once again, he kissed you passionately.

Resting his forehead against yours, he let out a long and exhausted breath as you gently moved your fingers up and down his arms.

'So do you want to celebrate your big debut?' You asked.

He smiled and shook his head.

'No' he replied forcefully, 'I want to take you back to my hotel room and say all the things I should've said to you months ago' 

You smiled and coiled your arms around his neck, instigating a intense kiss that left you feeling like you were floating.


	2. I wanna know if you feel it to

The cab ride was intense. You could cut the tension with a knife. It was dark out and dark inside the cab, the only light came off the drivers dash and the intermittent orange hue from the street lights.

Seth sat gazing out the window, his hand at his mouth as he nervously chewed the end of his thumb. A few minutes in he reached out his hand settling it gently on your upper thigh. The feeling of his strong fingers against your skin instantly made you ache all the way through your core. He gently squeezed his fingers sending waves of electricity surging through you. 

You didn't want to talk by the time you pulled up to the hotel. The lingering phantom touch of his fingers stayed with you as you walked through the lobby and then entered the elevator.

As the door closed you felt his eyes burrow into the side of you and as the elevator pinged he pushed you against the metal wall, the coolness of the surface sending goosebumps all over you.

His hands were all over you, on your hips gliding effortlessly up your torso and under your arms, forcing them upwards. His hands moved your arms above your head and he held them there as he pressed his lips and his hips into you. His beard tickled your chin, then your throat and the soft spot under your ear.

'Fucking hell, you drive me crazy' he uttered as he released you in time with the door opening.

He claimed your hand, pulling you forcefully next to him and all but ran down the corridor to his room. 

You wanted to speak but couldn't form a cohesive thought. It felt like you were in a dream, a vivid dream. This was everything you'd wanted for months and you wanted to take it all in.

He unlocked the door and ushered you in, flicking the light on. As you stepped into the room you removed your shirt and let it fall to the floor, exposing your bare shoulders. You paused and glanced over your shoulder as he felt his strong arms circle around you. From behind he pressed up against you and gently moved your hair off your shoulders. He seemed to take great pleasure in taking his time, knowing full well that every accidental brush of his fingers against your skin set you on fire.

You pushed back into him as you held his hands in place around you. Throwing your head back onto his chest you welcomed the delicate kisses that crept from your shoulder up onto the creases of your neck. He ran his finger under the strap of your play-suit, letting it fall off your shoulder. He stroked your arm all the way down to your finger tips as he continued to kiss your neck. 

'Don't stop' you begged as he lifted his head to catch his breath. With another swift motion he pushed your other strap off your shoulder and you shuffled a little allowing your play-suit to fall to the floor.

'I don't think I could if I tried' he muttered as the kisses resumed.

He ignited something in you, something you couldn't explain. Your heart raced faster as his palms spread across your tummy, one moving up onto your bra and the other sliding down onto the elastic of your pants. The anticipation itself was enough to almost make you come and you took a couple of deep breaths in attempt to control yourself.

You could feel his length pressing into your back as he slowly moved his hand below the elastic and began to run his fingers into your folds. You interlocked your fingers into his and held his hand on your breast. Every motion with his hands brought wave after wave of aching. His tongue ran delicately up and down your neck as he buried his fingers into you. You could feel your breath becoming shallow and you groaned out as his rhythm increased. His fingers expertly moved between your thighs and you started to feel like your legs might turned to jelly underneath you.

He almost took you to the brink but right at the point you thought you would come he stopped and nibbled at your ear. 'Not yet baby' he teased as he spun you round to face him.

Frantically you pulled off his shirt and he took you into his arms, kissing you in a way you had never been kissed before. He spread his hands on your back and pulled you close to him and with an effortless flick of his fingers he un-clipped your bra, pulling it away from you and throwing it across the room.

Totally ravenous for him you were unable to contain yourself and you whipped his belt off and slid his trousers and boxers to the floor. You got on your knees and took his full length into your mouth. Massaging his length as you ran your tongue over his tip you took great pleasure in the noises he made as over and over you moved your mouth up and down his insanely hard cock. He ran his hands into your hair, pulling them into fists as you ran your tongue in circles around his tip.

He then reached down and picked you up, wrapping your legs around him as he moved towards the bed. 'You're too good at that' he chuckled as he flashed a brilliant smile at you and rested his head against yours. Kissing you once more he laid you down on the bed pushing his hips into you as he slid his hand down your side and onto your ass.

He pulled at your panties and threw them across the room. He instantly had his face between your legs. His stubble tickling your inner thigh and his breath warm against your entrance. He pulled your hips to his face and buried himself in you. His tongue moving vigorously against your clit. You were so wet, it felt like his tongue was gliding all over you.   
You arched your back, forcing your hips upwards as you felt his teeth brush against your folds. He was relentless. You grabbed the sheets, groaning from the back of your throat 'oh fuck' you heaved as steadied you with his hands, pushing you into the bed.

Your climax built, quickly. You couldn't stop it. The tip of his tongue danced in circles over your clit, the orgasm felt like it started in your toes, traveled all the way up your legs, your body, culminating an explosion of intensity that made you scream his name. 

'SEEETTHHHHHH' you called out as you scrunched your face and tried to heave air into your lungs. 

You laid on the bed and he settled himself of top of you, hovering over you as he propped himself of his hands.

'You alright baby?' He chuckled 'I like the way you scream my name'

And he paused and looked into you, his deep hazel eyes glistening as he smiled.

Then slowly he pushed his length inside you, stopping halfway and then filling you up completely. He hovered over you still looking you up and down with intense pleasure and he leaned over and kissed you. He pulled his eyes shut and slowly pulled out and then pushed his way in again. You moaned, the feeling of him inside you taking you to another place. He nestled his head into you and rocked his hips back and forth into you. Deeper and deeper each time letting just a little more of his weight press into you.

You pulled at his back and shoulders, you couldn't get him close enough and it felt so good to actually be that close to him.

You curled your fingers into his long black hair pulling his face up to meet yours. He gritted his teeth and then pulled his lips together as you sat up slightly to kiss him. He gave in a little and sat back on his knees. His eyes bearing into you as you moved out from under him and sat up on your knees in front of him. You inched closer and he put his hands on your ass, all the time looking deep into your eyes. You pressed your body up against him as he took your right nipple into his mouth and gently ran his teeth across it. You held your hands in his hair and tossed your head back as his tongue made circles around your nipple. He made soft grunting noises as you lowered your hand and wrapped it round his cock and moved it up and down.

He kissed you ravenously as you increased the motion and speed up and down his shaft. 'Mmm fuck, stop!' He said and pulled your legs around him, lowering you onto him as he lay down on the bed. 

Unable to contain himself anymore he held your hips and pounded himself into you as you rocked back and forth on his cock. It was rock hard and you could feel his body turn to stone underneath you. Just as you thought he was about to come he sat up, wrapping his arms around your back and snaking his fingers up into the back of your hair. You continued to rock your hips and he squeezed his arms tight and let out a guttural growl from the back of his throat as he reached his climax and you felt his warm load coat you inside. He could barely breath through the intensity.

The noise he made instigated your second orgasm of the evening as he squeezed you tight you felt the climax build beneath and rock you to your very core. 

You panted in sync as you both came down together. He kept his arms around you and rested his forehead against your chin as he caught his breath. You moved your hands from his hair gently down the side of his face and into his beard as he lifted his eyes to meet yours. You were about to speak but once again the breath was knocked out of you as he crashed his lips into yours. 

After you had finally let go of each other cleaned up he sat himself on the side of the bed with his back to you. You draped your red shirt around your shoulders and pressed up against him, gently kneading his shoulders. He was so tense. You tried to work your fingers into his stone like shoulders to relieve some of his tension. He dropped his head to the   
floor, closing his eyes and letting out a long sigh. You pressed your mouth to his ear and softly beckoned him 'Talk to me' you said.

Up until that point you had barely said anything to each other. Your actions had been based on pure, animalistic burning desire. 

You backed up as Seth turned on the bed to face you, his lips pulled together, his deep eyes opened wide. He looked at you and smiled his perfect smile again.

He was clearly nervous, he ran his tongue across his bottom teeth and giggled a little.

'It's nice to see you too' you joked.

'I'm sorry, I'm not very good at this' he said shyly. It was funny that he had no qualms about the things he just did to you but when it came to actually talking about his feelings, he found it so difficult.

Silence grew between you.

'I don't do normally do this' he blurted out.

'Do what?' You asked slightly puzzled.

'This, bring girls back to my hotel room and do that' he replied. 

You furrowed your brow. What an odd thing to say.

'No, no, what I mean is that people think I do. That I pick up girls and have my wicked way with them and then don't call or that I take advantage of the champion thing, but I don't' 

'I never thought you did' I replied.

'I...er...I just.....' and he tapered off 'I just wanted you to know that' he said dejectedly.

As endearing as it was to watch him try and talk to you, you could see him struggling and you could see he needed some help. So you took his hands into yours and settled them on his lap. 

'I don't think you're like that at all' you said, trying to be reassuring. 'I think you're incredibly private and you keep your cards close to your chest'

He looked at you, smiled and nodded.

'I think you're terrified of letting anyone in because you're so used to being on your own and you're terrified you're gonna end up hurt like so many of your friends have'

He pulled his hands away from yours and gently ran his finger down the side of your face. 

'But then I met you' he said as he gazed into your eyes. 

You couldn't help but smile at him.

'I met you and maybe those things aren't so terrifying anymore' he went on as he cradled your face in the palm of his hand. 'I think now I'm more terrified of not telling you how I feel about you and spending the rest of my life not knowing if you felt the same' 

Silence fell between you once more as you gazed at each other.

'How do you feel about me?' You asked bravely. Still not sure if you were ready to hear the answer or what your response might be.

Seth's eyes pierced yours as he leaned forward slightly 'I love you' he said and pulled your face towards him, landing the softest kiss on your lips.

As he pulled away you pulled him back to you. Holding his face in your hands you pursed your lips to kiss him but stopped just as he leaned his head. 'I love you too' you replied. He held himself, his head still slightly tilted and he chuckled a little and then firmly spread his hands across your back pulling you into him so he could kiss you once more.


End file.
